The Guardian of Paradise
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: When a new wolf shows up, Tsume is suspicious towards her. Could she be the legendary wolf that guards Paradise? Rated for viloence, blood, and some language in later chapters.


A/N: I only just got into Wolf's Rain, so if I get any details wrong, let me know, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I own my OC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsume, Kiba, Tomoe, and Hige sat in the old abandoned house that they used for a secret base in the outskirts of the city. Kiba ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed impatiently.

"When are we going to try to find Paradise again?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tsume said and shrugged. Just then, they heard gunshots outside. They all ran to the window and looked out. There was a group of men with guns, chasing a girl with long, blonde hair. She ran pretty fast for a human. But when they looked again, they saw that she was a black wolf with white markings all over her fur. She rounded the corner, still in her human form, and scaled a fire escape, climbing on the roof of an abandoned office building. The men ran past the building where she was, and she lay there on the roof, panting. She slowly climbed down the fire escape, and walked towards a fountain, close to the building where they were hiding. She walked up to it, and lapped up some water. Tsume walked outside, glaring at the strange wolf. She looked at him, and her ears went flat against her head. She bared her teeth and growled at him weakly. Tsume looked at the wolf's leg and saw that it had been grazed by a bullet. Tomoe walked outside, and looked at the wolf. But instead of glaring at her, Tomoe walked up to her in his wolf form, and she backed up against the wall of the fountain. Tomoe went back into the house and came back out a few minutes later, carrying a slice of a ham that Hige had stolen from a supermarket earlier that day. She tilted her head to one side and looked at the ham curiously. Tomoe sat the ham down in front of her and she sniffed it, and looked up at Tomoe.

"Thank you." She said. "I haven't eaten anything for days."

"You're welcome." Tomoe said. "I'm Tomoe. That guy behind me is Tsume."

"I'm Sakura." She said, bowing her head. "It's nice to finally find a nice wolf around these parts." She ripped a piece out of the ham and ate it slowly, as if she was savoring it. Then, she picked it up and placed it back in front of Tomoe. "It seems wrong for me to eat something that you need for yourself." She turned and began limping away.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave!" Tomoe called after her. Sakura turned around, surprise in her eyes. "Why don't you stay with us until your leg is better? Cuz you know, if you don't, you won't stand a chance against those hunters."

Sakura nodded. "You are right, Tomoe-san. I suppose I should stay here, at least until my leg heals." She limped back over to him, and fell against him with a small moan. "I guess they got me better than I thought." She said weakly. Tomoe supported her as they both walked into the house. Tsume scoffed and followed them inside.

"Who's that, Tomoe?" asked Hige as Tomoe came in supporting the injured Sakura.

"This is Sakura. She was the wolf getting chased by those people we saw outside." He said, and Sakura limped over to a corner and laid down. Hige walked over to her and smiled.

"Call me Hige." He said, extending his hand. Sakura was in her human form now, and she brushed a wisp of her blonde hair from her face, and she took Hige's hand and shook it. She rubbed her leg and winced. Kiba walked over to her in his human form, and looked at the wound.

"Yeah, this is gonna need a few days to heal." He said. "By the way, I'm Kiba."

Sakura smiled shyly. She looked at Tsume, and for a minute, he thought that she was staring into his heart. Then, she turned away and looked around the room. Hige walked over to a cabinet on the wall, opened it with a loud _squeeeeeeeeeeeak! _from the hinges in the door of it, and pulled out a first aide kit. Then he walked back over to Sakura, and pulled out a roll of cloth bandages and a roll of tape. He gently began wrapping the bandages around her leg.

"So, where are you from?" he asked her.

"I don't know. All I know is that one day, I was somewhere else, and then the next thing I knew I was here in the city. I was here for a few days when I started getting chased by those hunters."

"Well, where's your family?"

"I don't have one. I'm all alone."

Hige looked at her and smiled. "We can be your family, if you'd like." He said. Sakura smiled.

"I'd like that."

Hige smiled back at her. "Good." He said. "There, all done. Just stay off that leg for a few days, okay?"

"Okay. It'll be hard. I've been known to wander around."

"It's okay. Tsume can look after you."

Tsume looked at Hige like he was going to kill him. "No way am I babysitting some female!"

Sakura looked hurt. "It's okay. He doesn't have to." She said, very quietly. Tsume felt a small pang of guilt somewhere in the back of his heart.

"Ah, whatever. I'll look after her."

Tomoe perked up at this. "Great! Now you won't be lonely if we go looking for Paradise again."

Sakura turned her head away and closed her eyes. "So. The stories I've heard about Paradise. . .they're true?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, but it's a lot harder to get in than we expected. Apparently there's a wolf there who guards the gateway and won't let wolves in until the moon is red."

Sakura gasped in shock and horror.

Tomoe nodded. "Yeah, I heard this wolf will kill anyone who tries to sneak in."

"Those stories are just myths"

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura, who was sitting on the bed, clutching her arms to her chest. "Those stories aren't true. There is no wolf that just sits around all night watching the moon. You must've been mistaken by what you heard. I've heard you can't get into Paradise UNLESS the moon is red. The part about the wolf guarding the gate is just a load of rubbish."

Tsume wondered why she had piped up so quickly. She seemed scared when they brought up the subject about the wolf guarding the gate to Paradise.

"Why don't you three find out what you can about where Paradise is located? I'll look after Sakura here." Tsume said, jerking his thumb towards Sakura, still sitting on the bed.

"Okay, we'll get going. See ya Tsume!" shouted Kiba as he lead the others out the door. Tsume turned towards Sakura and slammed his fist on the table.

"Who are you?" he said, angrily. "You said your name is Sakura, but it's not."

"What are you talking about? My name is Sakura!" she said, her voice rising in fear. He walked over to her.

"What's your real name?" he whispered mencingly in her ear. She pushed him away.

"I'll tell you the truth. . .as long as you don't tell the others." She said. Tsume nodded. She sighed. "All right," she began, "My real name is Luna."

"That's nice."

"I'm. . .I'm the wolf that guards the gate to Paradise."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Wow. Weird. If I went too fast, I apologize. So, please read and review!

-AnimaeGurl-


End file.
